


She Fell From The Roof!

by Undertale_Sins023



Series: Main Focus [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Car Accidents, F/F, F/M, Factory work, Ink Sans is lowkey Sus, Multi, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Reader Fell Through The Roof, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader Keeps on getting injured, Reader gets in a car crash, Reader is 19, Reader works hard, Reader-Insert, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Soulmates From Alternate Universes, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Sins023/pseuds/Undertale_Sins023
Summary: Y/N being a hard factory worker from the Midwest of the good ol’ USA started up her car. And she slid off the road to get into a car accident! She met a skeleton that her 15 year old self would've fangirled about. And now her soulmates are video game characters?! Not only that her first impression was her going through their roof! Now what the hell is she supposed to do now?!
Relationships: Ink Sans/Reader (slightly), Papyrus (Fellswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Horrortale)/ Reader, Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Papyrus/Reader
Series: Main Focus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	She Fell From The Roof!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The House on Lane 66](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922485) by [OolongTeacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OolongTeacup/pseuds/OolongTeacup). 



The noises in the background wirled softly as assemblers down the line work. The pulling of triggers of tools and banging of others rang around the factory. The smell of industrial grade paint (that reminded Y/N of Permanent Markers) made Y/N’s nose scrunch up whenever a freshly painted unit was done. Her clothes stained with multi-colored paint as she inspected the unit. Making sure nothing falls out and such, the whole night being this. Just waiting and inspecting the units that the factory she worked at specializes in. It was constant for twelve hours straight, 6pm-6am. Tired her out, however the pay seemed good for her to keep on going back to work every night. Yet despite the endless cycle of repetition for her job, it always bore her. Yet she couldn’t afford to change jobs or to go to college. (Despite only being 19). She lived alone, and bills are bills- in life one has to do stuff that one doesn’t wish to do. Part of the hard truth of adulthood, the hard truth of life in general. Before Y/N knew it, after her 4 consecutive breaks between her shift. It was time to go, to go home- to sleep during the day. Essentially a vampire that doesn't feel the need to suck the blood of others. Y/N sighed to herself as the midwest weather of the grand ol’ USA was starting to get nippy. Rubbing her hands together as she walked to her car, keys between her knuckles as she walked through the semi-dark atmosphere of her workplaces’s parking lot. Her safety toed shoes giving her feet cramps as she stepped over and over on the concrete. Y/N grunted as she unlocked her shitty car, and started to let it warm up as she scowled in annoyance. The vibrating of her phone in her pocket reminded her as to why she’s not in the greatest of moods right now. Her now ex girlfriend keeps on blowing up her phone over and over. Y/N is just grateful; that she-her ex has moved out of her apartment. As if the poison was removed from her soul. 

Y/N tossed her phone in the backseat of her now heated up car, and started to drive on the slippery roads of the great ol’ midwest. Y/N is a great driver, but when her car started to swerve out of control. That’s when she started to panic, she never had difficulty driving on slippery roads. As long as you go slow one should be fine and safe home. But it seems like the world had better plans for her. She screamed (out of instinct mind you) as she hit a pole of some sort and she fell out of the windshield, now shattered. She heard a huge _crack_ and that’s all she remembered as she blacked out. Being in pain as all of her bones were broken or shattered in some way. She heard something, as she felt herself being picked up by a pair of skeletal arms. Shivering as she tried to snuggle up to the weird pair of arms, because the source of warmth near her was this odd person. 

“I'm sorry sunshine, but I'm not the skeleton(s) that needs you right now. Not even that! I don’t even have a soul! I'm sorry it had to be this way tho, I promise you it's for the best even for you!” 

Y/N heard the person(?) say, as she felt relief fall over her as her body stopped being in so much pain. She opened her eyes slightly to see something that would’ve made her fifteen year-old self squeal in delight. The brown toned, clothed skeleton above her chuckled, his rainbow vials across his chest made him recognizable. Her eyes widened as she sputtered, and he shushed her as his hands were covered in a green. So that's why her pain from her crash started to go away. He was healing her, but despite that- it didn’t answer her pending questions as to why she was here. She had to be in a coma right? This _couldn’t_ be real whatsoever. She was probably in a hospital in a coma due to the car crash. Right? 

“Now, Sunshine what's with that face?” Ink Sans asked. As Y/N felt him caress her cheek as she felt a lot of the cuts on her face close up.

“I have to be dreaming, right?” Y/N asked as she looked around to see the doodle sphere. The place looked magnificent. The pages looked ethereal within the golden glow of this place. Her mind reeling of the fictional place that everyone reeled about, and it made her oddly giddy inside. 

Ink chuckled as he stepped back and sat across from her, sitting criss cross applesauce. He tilted his head as his eyelights changed. (his left turning into a question mark and his other turning into a green spiral). But then turned back to their normal white eyelights, and Y/N tilted her head at that. Ink sighed as he scratched the back of his skull. The scratching of bone to bone making an irritable sound within the doodle sphere. While he was doing this, he brought a green vial to his mawl and drank it. Then brought a purple one also to mix the green of kindness and purple of perseverance to help him be more self confident. 

“Well Y/N do you ever wonder why everyone you’ve been with. Male, Female, Non-Binary. That it never worked out? Wondering if you even have a soulmate, or even soulmates?” Ink asked as his normal eyelights returned. 

Y/N felt her own body pause as she felt her fists clenched against her bloody, paint-covered pants. Talking about a subject that she’s definitely not comfortable with. Ink sighed, as he saw her hesitance. Not that he blames her being uncomfortable with the subject. Ink smiles softly as he scotches towards the dear reader and hugs her side. 

“Those Partners were your Karmic partners my dear reader, to teach you what you need and do not need in your soulmate what you, yourself, wish to have in that relationship you feel needed in.” Ink explains more. Using terminology that he knew that Y/N would understand. He’s not one for spirituality, _due to obvious reasons_. However he respects people who are really spiritual. 

Y/N still stayed silent, giving the Ink the okay to continue. She was shaking slightly however she powered through this. Because the reason why this out-code Sans brought her here must be important. Also considering he seemed to know _a lot_ about her also made her listen to him. 

“Continue” she stated, and Ink nodded patting her shoulder as he separated from the side hug. 

“Soulmates are a real thing y’feel? And your soulmates, yes before you give me that look. You have multiple soulmates. Fourteen to be exact, and they’re skeletons just like me. You may be familiar with them actually heh.” Ink looked at Y/N to gauge out her reaction. 

She looks shocked, which is to be expected. But then her face turned into contentment. He heard her soul sing happily, and if he was a sans (or Papyrus) with a soul he would’ve been weak at the knees. But he’s not just a regular old sans, he’s a soulless one. 

“Let me guess, this is gonna be a old ass Fanfiction trope where I get transported to the AU and those skeletons are gonna be my soulmates.” Y/N stated.

Ink snorts at her bluntness but nodded at her correctness. 

“Yup” he replied. 

Y/N sighed, as she lays back onto the doodle sphere floor, looking at the papers. A fond look on her face as she felt her insides warm up. This is all unbelievable, all of it. She just thought Undertale was just a Indie game with a huge fandom base. (Which is true). However she never dreamed of being where she is now. She’s talking to an out-code Sans and acting like he didn’t purposefully make her crash her piece of shit car, Then kidnap her to be sure she meets her soulmates. 

“Do I keep my memories? Of my previous world? Of the fact that my soulmates are video game characters that I used to fantasize about when I was 15 years old?” Y/N asked, her face turning solemn. As the reality of things just started to hit her. 

No pun intended. 

Ink smiled sadly as he patted her head, “It’s up to you sunshine, do you wish to keep those memories? Or do you wish to start anew? I am the creator and I will help you. Those soulmates of yours? All their lives they thought that they didn’t have a soulmate. They thought they were gonna be lonely all of their lives.” Ink stated, as he typically doesn’t care about AU’s but the Sanses and Papyri in this specific area. Have no use to him if they do something irrational. Or anything that they haven’t done yet. 

However he doesn’t wish to tell Y/N that. He is soulless after all, so he wishes to not show that off at the time being. 

Y/N nodded as she knew that feeling of being lonely. Feeling hopeless thinking that she had no destined one. She nodded towards the artsy skeleton. 

“If I could, I’d like to keep my memories. However I’d like to have my phone and my purse that I had. I’m aware that you can create things for others. However I don’t wanna take advantage of that. And I wanna have identification with me and such.” She listed off.

Ink nodded as he snapped his fingers and her stuff was in his hands and handed it to her. Y/N smiled in appreciation and checked to be sure everything’s in there. 

“Alright, I guess that’s it… huh?” Y/N trailed off her stomach twisting in nervousness. 

Ink chuckled “Don’t worry you’re going to the Papyrus house first, so you don’t get so overwhelmed at first. The Sanses will be within your “Story” at a later time, as to why they’re separated you’ll learn along the way.” Ink trailed off as he stood up holding out a hand to her. 

Y/N gripped his hand, the feeling of bones and skin feeling odd. Ink smiled softly as he caressed her face, Y/N looked at him weirdly. 

“I’d keep you for myself Sunshine, but I have no soul.. you have to go.” He stated softly. 

He created a portal with brommie and let Y/N stand in front of it. And without hesitation he pushed her into it. Y/N gasped at the feeling as she was falling. She looked up to the colorful skeleton to see him drinking a blue vial. As tears went down his face, she waved at him through the spirals of black in the portal. Having an odd sensation of dread.

She was too deep into the tunnel, as she kept on falling. Amazed how all of her bones are still intact, yet not surprised. She felt sad leaving Ink, as did he. But deep down she knows he can’t be hers. The tunnel of the petal reminded her of Coraline when she goes through the doors. Y/N chuckled to herself as she saw a glowing that came from her chest, a bunch of red strings attached to it. The heart itself (eh oh she recognized it being her soul) was predominantly green (kindness). As the other colors of the traits swirled around the heart. 

“Leadership?” Y/N questioned herself within the abyss of the portal. Her voice echoing around the blackness. 

Waiting forever as the heart went back to her chest, and with a gasp Y/N blacked out. 

******

Crashing of the Papyri house surrounded the night, scaring all six of the tall skeletons. They all were hanging out in the living room having their once a week movie night. So when they spotted a hole in the roof, and a human woman in the middle of their coffee table. Snacks now scattered around her body, and blood coming from her head. (From the impact). They all froze except for the Classic Papyrus- Cinn’ (short for Cinnamon). He rushed to the once again unconscious lady. 

“SHIT!” He yelled out, breaking the other skeletons from their surprise. 

He took his scarf off to help clot up the blood leaking from the human’s skull. Her breathing was ragged, as they all surrounded her. Their chests felt like they were gonna burst. The human woman opened her eyes to reveal the e/c orbs beneath her lids. And they felt the connection a lot more. 

**_Their fucking soulmate fell through their roof onto their coffee table. And they were all scared shitless, what the hell are they supposed to tell their brothers about their roof?_ **


End file.
